A Good Day
by Bug-eyed Monster
Summary: It was a good day, even with the bad guy holding a gun to her head. Too bad for him that he was only human. Crossover with Numb3rs.


**Title:**"A Good Day"  
**Author:** Bug-Eyed Monster  
**Rating:**Teen for language and violence.  
**Fandoms:** Numb3rs, Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Season/Episode:** End of BtVS, 2nd for Numb3rs  
**Category:** Gen  
**Parings:** None  
**Warnings:** Some cussing and casual violence.  
**Author's e-mail:** **Archive:** sure, just let me know where it's going.  
**Summary:** It was a good day, even with the bad guy holding a gun to her head. Too bad for him that he was only human. Buffy P.O.V.

**Author's notes:** This was actually a dream sequence. I'm such a fan girl, I even have dreams about the characters.

Yup, it was shaping up to be a pretty good day. Her two bestest friends in the whole world were with her. Together they were scheming genius plans. Only genius plans 'cause they weren't, like, totally evil plans. Nope, no evil plans here, these plans were of the good; her little sister's 21st birthday was tomorrow and of course she had big plans to both cheer and tease her baby sister.

The only downer so far was the really stupid bad guy with the gun running from the totally cute hottie F.B.I. guys. (She figured they had to be F.B.I. 'cause, like, they yelled, "Freeze, F.B.I.!")

The baddie they were chasing had wrapped one scummy arm around her shoulders, while his other hand held a gun to her head. Give the guy a bad score for choosing a hostage who could kick his ass. Duh, this bad guy was, like, totally stupid. He'd only chosen her because she was delicate, petite, blond and looked helpless. Boy, was he going to learn how wrong he was.

Then again, probably better her as a hostage rather than someone who would freak and get scared out of their skins.

"Drop the guns, pigs, or I'll blow her brains out."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She'd been threatened (and killed) by scarier baddies.

"Nu-uh." Said the dark haired cute hot FBI boss guy. He had gum in his mouth. "I can tell you that's not going to happen. Let her go or you're dead."

"Hey," she said brightly to the Baddie, "how about you let me go before I break your arm?" Then to the hot Feddie, "Share some gum?"

"Shut up, bitch." Snarled Baddie.

She smirked, no more Ms. Nice Gal. She grabbed the baddie's wrist, and pushed the gun away from her head. A nice swift kick behind her to his groin (she hoped she didn't get anything on her new Jimmy Choo shoes) brought his nose in reach of the back of her head. One good head-butt broke his nose. She then used his gun arm to flip him over her head, giving a little twist to his arm that resulted in a satisfying wet pop coming from his elbow as he hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"The bigger they are, the harder they go smackie."

The boy Feds blinked, the blonde woman Fed smiled. "Nice moves." She said. A hot black Fed and a cute blond surfer type Fed descended on the baddie and started cuffing him while their buddies kept guns aimed on him. The black man looked up at her with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "You broke his elbow."

"I told him I would if he didn't let go." She pouted.

"Sweet." said another dark haired totally hot Fed with a wicked looking rifle. "Will you marry me?"

"Hey," said the blond surfer type Fed, "I saw her first!"

"Do you two mind?" said the dark haired gum chewing Fed. She could tell by his face that he was more amused than annoyed by the others' antics. "Nice move. Where did you learn that?"

"From an ex-boyfriend. He's army special ops. That and I've always studied self-defense stuff. Lots of gang members with drugs in my old town. But now I get to teach martial arts at a girl's school." She did love teaching the Slayerettes and baby Scoobies.

"We'll need to take your statement, Ms...?"

"Buffy Summers. But lose the Ms. Makes me sound old. Ugh." She shuddered. "My friends and I are just in town to take my little sister to Disneyland. Mom didn't get a chance to do that before she died, so... well..." Buffy shrugged, "Yeah, I guess it sounds kinda' silly..."

"No, doesn't sound silly at all." The hot agent looked pensive for a moment, then he reached into one pocket and pulled out a slightly squished pack of mint gun. Buffy squealed and took a stick.

Xander shaped friend and Willow shaped friend, mint gum, two hotties mock-fighting over her, a bad guy caught with no innocents hurt. Yup, it was a good day.

Finis


End file.
